Feferi's special mango
by turntechBubblehead
Summary: This is a crackfic about fef...and eri.


Feferi and Eridan have been roaming across Alternia searching for adventure that Fef has been bothering Eridan for sweeps. But the whole time Eridan has just been staring at her eyes. Still not suspicious of the signals or actions Eridan's been making, Feferi is not aware of his love for her. Neither is Eri. Eri just keeps complimenting her for sweeps, still cannot honestly tell her the truth. Two more days, Eri thought, just two more til' the truth.

Since Fef could not read his mind, she did not know about anything Eri has been thinking. As Feferi glubbed home, Nepeta suddenly pounced on Eri, "Have you seen my meow-rail?" "WHAT THE?!" Eridan was unaware of this, so instead he screamed like a little piggy running away. Away Nepeta pounced. "Why is everyone so silly today?" After that day passed, Eridan went to visit Fef. "Fef?" Eridan looked everywhere, but could not find Feferi. "What are you doiing iin FF'2 hou2e?" Sollux was there the whole time; Eri has always thought he was a creep to Fef. But, he could not seem to say his thought aloud to that dork. "What are you doing in Fef's house," emphasizing the you, Eridan slowly walked away. He ran back and forth across Fef's house wondering where Feferi could be. Until he heard a wild **GLUB!** There he followed the noise to a hole Feferi was ridiculously stuck in. So Eridan jumped through the hole, and then realized there were so many more holes hidden throughout the underground. How am I even suppose to get through this all, Eridan muttered to himself. Suddenly another "GLUB" went through his ears and vibrated his gills. So he followed the noise through the holes, going through each one. There he saw Feferi glubbing and jumping everywhere. He looked in her hands, and there it was laying ion her hands, a mango! "Fef, where did you find that mango? Alternia is a dead thing that no one has claimed, and suddenly you found a mango? How is that?" "This lady from the sky gave it to me!" Fef screamed excitedly. Eridan had never thought that Fef has been taking any medicine or had any problems, but soon he was starting to doubt it. "Fef, what are you talking about?" Eridan was shocked at her response when she said. "Eridan, are you not excited about my great achievement?" "Um, yes, I'm impressed. But where did you GET it?" Fef just stared at the mango, and stared back at Eri, then shrugged. Eridan sighed and looked to the skies. "Green sun, have you been dropping mangos?"

Soon the day was ending, so Eridan and Fef ran away, searching for a place to stay. There they found trails of faygo lying on the ground. As they followed the trail, it lead to a loud HoNk! "Gamzee?" "Hey theeere. Watcha doin' here?" Gamzee said as he gave another HoNk! Feferi was a bit –Excited and a bit scared. So Eridan spoke up for her, "we were just about to leave," as they ran away.

Another day passed, which was the last day til' Eridan's confession. Eridan looked to the sky, and there dropped another mango, and as mangos dropped on him, he started believing Fef about the Green sun's mango. He felt like he was paralyzed as the mango dropped on his knee. "Oh GLUB!" Fef ran to Eridan, "Why are there so many mangos on you!" Feferi glubbed at Eridan. But he didn't answer. He was too frightened about the day that was ahead of them. He thought that maybe Fef would die if he told her the truth. Or maybe she would die! Many things could happen at the day of the revealing, but Eridan decided to take the chances, as long as he could be honest. Then came down a green mango right in front of them. "What is that Eri?" Fef said –Excitedly. "It is a mango, for the green sun. I think she took the body of a mango to soon kill us tomorrow. We should eat it before it does that." Eridan said as paranoid as he could be. So Eridan and Feferi shared the mango, until the day finished.

Soon enough it was already the day. Which he would reveal his secret to Feferi. So Eridan walked to Fef's house and held her hand. Saying, "Fef, I…love you." Fef understand every word Eridan said. So Fef took a mango and said, "Eri, I AM A PEANUT!" Then back flipped away.

The END.


End file.
